Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore, boyfriend to main character Elena Gilbert, is a Vampire in The Vampire Diaries novels and TV series. He is played by Paul Wesley. Early Life Stefan was born on 18th June in Mystic Falls in 1847 to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unknown wife. His older brother Damon was his best friend in their human lives until the two had differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into Vampires. Stefan is 162 years old. 'TV Series' Stefan is first seen as a student at Mystic Falls High School. He was born in Mystic Falls and just moved back to town, where he lives with his uncle Zach in the Salvatore Boarding House. Zach refers to him as "Uncle Stefan," even though Stefan looks much younger. Stefan has shown a strong attraction to Elena Gilbert, who looks remarkably similar to Katherine Pierce. He's in love with her, and they're dating. According to Caroline Forbes, Stefan is a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Stefan wears a ring made from lapis lazuli that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. Unlike Damon Salvatore, he feeds on animal blood. His best friend was a vampire named Lexi. When Damon killed her, he was furious, and tried to kill Damon. In 162 Candles it's mentioned that she visited him every year on his birthday, and this was the only day he allowed himself do any crazy or stupid stuff. He has jumped drunk on the Trevi Fountain and he has also jumped from the top of the Statue of Liberty. It is revealed that it was Stefan who rescued Elena from the car crash which killed her parents; he tried to rescue them, too, but he was too late. He has a bitter relashiontship with his older brother Damon. They overcome their differences when they try to free Katherine from the tomb, but after they open it they discover she wasn´t there. When Damon learns Katherine wasnt't there and that she had never really loved him he is heartbroken, leaving both Stefan and Elena to do their best to comfort him. When the vampires were released from the tomb, a vampire named Frederick and some other vampires torture him and try to kill him. Harper tries to protect him, but they tie him up. He's saved by Damon and Elena. They kill most of the vampires, but because Harper tried to help Stefan, he tells Damon not to kill him. Elena gives him some of her blood after Frederick puts a stick into him and almost kills him. But then he became addicted to human blood, and drank it behind Elena's back. When Damon told Elena what he was doing, they got into a fight. Stefan then attacked Amber (a girl in the compitition for "Miss Mystic Falls"), drank her blood, and almost killed her. Elena and Damon lock Stefan up in the basement to try to get him back to normal. Powers and Abilities Stefan possesses all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. However, because he drinks the blood of animals rather than feeding on humans, his vampiric abilities are weaker than Damon's, who was turned into a vampire at the same time but feeds on hum ans. Regardless of feeding on animals, Stefan has been shown to be able to overpower Damon if given the right motivation. Also, Stefan has been shown to overpower vampires that feed on human blood, but are much younger than him, such as Ben McKittrick. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Super Speed/Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Immortality' *'Mind Control' *'Immunity to Sunlight' - Stefan possesses a ring set with a lapis lazuli that allows him to come out in the daylight. If he doesn't wear the ring then he loses his immunity to sunlight and will burn like any other vampire. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural